Mejor que ramen
by Tianx
Summary: Ayame invita a naruto a algo mejor que ramen
1. Chapter 1

Naruto se sorprendió, que había hecho algo terrible, perdió su bono de comida gratis en Ichiraku ramen. Frenéticamente buscando por todas partes no encontró nada, incluso se comprobó tras su hita-ate, recordando que él mismo dijo una vez allí y encontró ... nada.

Ayame estaba mirando el stand mientras Teuchi estaba fuera de la ciudad obtener ingredientes personalizados para un nuevo tipo de ramen, que se divertían y un poco emocionados al ver a Naruto que actualmente tenía la camisa, moviendo hacia fuera tratando de encontrar ese bono.

Ayame comenzó a tener pensamientos indecentes de Naruto y un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su nariz, rápidamente se limpió y tiene una gran idea de cómo podía hacer que sus fantasías se hagan realidad.

"Naruto?" -dijo suavemente, "Hai Ayame-neechan?" Ayame piensa cuidadosamente acerca de qué decir a continuación y después de un momento dijo: "Hay una manera de hacer que tu libre ramen" "¿En serio?" Naruto estaba entusiasmado con esto, podría liberarse ramen! "Si realmente, pero sólo tienes que hacer algo por mí"

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Síganme y descubrir".

Ayame le lleva a una pequeña casa cerca de la tienda, "¿qué estamos haciendo aquí Ayame-neechan?" Naruto preguntó antes de ser marcó el comienzo y con la puerta cerrada detrás de él.

Naruto estaba poniendo nervioso que no le gustaba que no tiene salida, pero se acordó de la Ayame y su padre siempre había sido amable con él, así que fue sin lugar a dudas. Ayame le cogió la mano y tiró de él en el salón y el sofá.

"Toma asiento Naruto-kun". Naruto se sentó y comenzó a preguntarse cómo se podría conseguir que ramen. "¿Quieres algo de beber?" lo sacó de sus pensamientos, "tenemos té, jugo de frutas, o si usted lo desea, un poco de sake" "sólo té estará bien" Ayame salió de la habitación y regresó unos minutos más tarde con 2 tazas de té y le dio una a Naruto .

Naruto estar seguro de lo que estaba pasando bebió un sorbo de té hirviendo. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y se quedó sin aliento por respirar el té quema la boca y la garganta, Ayame ver su dolor se acercó y dijo: "pobrecito" seductoramente antes de inclinarse y besarlo suavemente.

Naruto casi tuvo un ataque al corazón, una de las chicas más bellas que conocía sólo le dio un beso!

Ayame se apartó y le susurró "si quieres que tu conexión ramen simplemente todo lo que tienes que hacer es hacer lo que te digo, te prometo que te gustará" Naruto sólo asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, todavía no ha terminado su descarga. Ayame se inclinó de nuevo y volvió a besarlo mientras desabrocha su chaqueta naranja habitual, Naruto finalmente comenzó a besar de nuevo y sus lenguas lucharon por el dominio.

Tan pronto como la chaqueta de Naruto estaba fuera Ayame comenzó quitarse la camiseta, Naruto, haciendo a la idea comenzó a desatar obi de Ayame y aflojó su kimono blanco. Naruto metió la mano y la sostuvo por la cintura, la piel suave y cálida bajo sus manos.

Ayame finalmente consiguió la camisa de Naruto fuera y acarició su pecho sorprendentemente muscular, que en realidad no se veía tan bien construido con la chaqueta naranja ridículo en todo el tiempo.

Naruto dio un beso por su mandíbula y su cuello deteniéndose justo por encima de la clavícula y chupar suavemente, provocando un gemido de Ayame. Naruto apartó las manos de su

conseguir un gemido de frustración de Ayame, pero ella no tenía ninguna queja, cuando se quitó el kimono dejándola en un sujetador negro de encaje y un ahora bien mojadas bragas de algodón blanco.

Ayame, para no ser menos rápidamente se quitó los pantalones de Naruto dejándolo en calzoncillos con un patrón de ramen y remolinos en ellos.

"Cute" se dijo todo lo que Ayame antes de besar a Naruto de nuevo. Naruto llegó detrás de ella con una mano y desabrochó su sostén mientras masajeando suavemente su pecho izquierdo, Naruto tiró el sujetador en una esquina y comenzó a concentrarse en unas magníficas tetas de Ayame, caben cómodamente en sus manos rebosantes poco, eran firmes pero todavía suave con la luz pezones rosados que se endurecía al tacto.

Naruto lamió la carne caliente de sus pechos y chupó el pezón, mordiendo suavemente de vez en cuando, Ayame quejó en voz alta cuando él mordió con fuerza por pura casualidad, sino que le hizo darse cuenta-le gustaba el dolor, no sabía cuánto, pero a ella le gustaba.

Naruto aumentó la presión sobre sus pezones duros haciéndola gemir más fuerte y moler su entrepierna en el muslo, dejando un rastro brillante de sus jugos dulces donde quiera que iba.

Naruto se detuvo un momento para tirar lentamente las bragas de algodón suave de Ayame y fue una grata sorpresa cuando se encontró con que ella sea totalmente sin pelo entre sus piernas. La elevación de él y poniendo su boca arriba con las piernas dobladas en la rodilla y poco difundida.

Naruto la besó suavemente y luego besó su camino por su cuerpo mordiendo ella con los dientes de vez en cuando, mordiendo cada uno de sus pezones, a su vez, y luego soplar suavemente sobre ellos antes de continuar su viaje hacia el sur.

Ayame gimió cuando él llegó a su unión, pero gimió cuando él evitó sus partes más sensibles. Naruto amaba a su gusto, pero amaba a burlarse de ella más, él lamer suavemente, casi sin tocarla, hundir su lengua en ella y quitarlo tan pronto, esto se prolongó durante un minuto o dos antes de Ayame jadeó "quit (jadeo) burlas y ( jadeo) hacerlo correctamente ".

"Beg", fue su única respuesta. Ayame no quería pero necesitaba liberación, que quería acabar tan mal, ella se resistió durante un minuto antes de todo, pero gritando

"Cómeme! Comer el coño y hacerme cum Por favor Naruto-sama!"

Después de oír esto Naruto estaba más que feliz de hacerlo, lamió profundamente en sus pliegues húmedos antes de sujetar sus labios alrededor de su clítoris y chupar Ayame agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza y apretó la cara en su jugoso coño.

Naruto deslizó su dedo medio en ella, ella era estricta dudaba si podía caber un segundo dedo en ella, y empujó su dedo en la medida de lo que podía buscar su punto G, lo encontró y lo frotó con fuerza haciéndola resistirse contra el dedo mientras se acercaba con un fuerte grito.

Naruto le dio un beso, dejando que su gusto su propio jugo mientras acaricia suavemente el coño traerla abajo de su alta, pero que comenzó su ascenso al éxtasis de nuevo.

Ayame se agachó y se quitó los calzoncillos y se lo quedó mirando, diciendo que él es grande para un niño de 13 años de edad, sería como decir que Jiraya es sólo una ligera pervertido, Naruto era enorme!

11 "de la carne se puso orgulloso entre sus piernas." Al ver el tamaño de esta cosa ... lo necesito en mí ahora! "

"¿Está seguro de Ayame-chan? Estás muy apretado y no quiero hacerte daño"

Ayame utilizadas ojos de cachorro "Hazlo Naruto por favor, lo necesito",

"Ayame-chan, sólo tenías que pedir que sabes."

Naruto coloca su pene en su entrada antes de empujar lentamente, Ayame estaba muy apretado, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Naruto trató de detener y sacar, no quería hacerle daño, pero ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo más profundamente.

Naruto sintió que algo le bloqueo de entrar más profundo, se detuvo "Ayame-chan, no habrá ninguna vuelta atrás de aquí en adelante si seguimos. ¿Estás seguro?"

"Hazlo Naruto lo quiero y no hay nadie que yo prefiero estar por primera vez."

Naruto se inclinó y empezó a chupar un pezón en respuesta, él amamantó por un derecho mientras toma la izquierda entre los dedos que suscitan un pequeño gemido de Ayame, que era lo que estaba esperando. Naruto empujó dentro de ella, Ayame gritó de placer y dolor.

Naruto se detuvo y Ayame se pegó a él, con lo profundo de su ser. Después de un minuto o dos, ella asintió y Naruto empezó a mover sus caderas, lentamente al principio, pero Ayame gimió "más rápido Naru-kun, más rápido"

Naruto, siendo el hombre que da se vio obligado natural y los dos aumentaron su ritmo, Ayame reunirse con él en cada golpe de su apretado coño bombeando hacia arriba y abajo de su eje a una velocidad cada vez mayor.

Ayame comenzó gemir en voz alta, Naruto se mordió el pezón que estaba chupando. Ayame gritó, no de dolor, sino en felicidad orgásmica. Su coño drásticas contra la polla de Naruto, él quejándose fuertemente, instándole a acabar.

Naruto simplemente siguió bombeando dentro de ella y Ayame vino nuevo. Naruto mostró lo que su legendaria resistencia fue verdaderamente sirve para, chocando contra Ayame hasta que estuvo en un constante estado de orgasmo, la boca y los ojos bien abiertos en un grito silencioso de la felicidad. Coño de Ayame estaba ordeñando Naruto por todo lo que valía la pena y pronto Naruto podía sentir construyendo desde lo profundo de la presión. "Ayame-chan voy a eyacular." "No te atrevas saca Naruto!" "Pero ..." Su protesta interrumpida cuando ella le dio a los ojos del perro de perrito nuevo.

"Yo estoy corriendo!" Naruto soltó un fuerte gemido mientras llenaba Ayame con su semilla.

Ayame sintió cum salpicaduras de Naruto en su seno y dejó escapar un grito de placer antes de que ella se desmayó por el agotamiento de ser follada por cuatro horas seguidas. Naruto se retiró de ella y la limpió, luego se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. Ayame murmuró en su sueño "Fue bueno?" "Mejor que ramen Ayame-chan" La levantó y la llevó a su cama, se acostó y se acurrucó a su lado "Más Naru-kun?" "Mañana Ayame-chan"

Naruto se quedó dormido con ella en sus brazos. Esta fue una buena cosa porque no oyó risitas pervertida que viene de la ventana. "Esto va a ser el mejor libro Icha Icha nunca! Heehee!"

AN: por favor, R & R y hay llamas. Si te gusta, por favor dígame. Y el ganador es ... No sé, al principio nadie votó a favor de la OC, pero ahora, su más o menos votaciones cierran el 1 de noviembre y espero que el próximo capítulo será de aquí a finales de noviembre, la universidad se cierra el día 23 y estoy muy atrasado.

Tengo otro one-shot a cabo, pero es una lolli llamado día de Naruto fuera, así que si usted encuentra ofensiva lollicon no leyó.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok finalmente regresado a Capítulo 2, que ha votado y el resultado es ... NarutoXAyameXAnkoXOC. Tuve algunos problemas de este capítulo, no pude encontrar un buen nombre para el OC, entonces me di cuenta de que el OC era demasiado de una puta en el primer borrador, así que tuve que cambiar por completo (que todavía está un poco sluttish ), me decidí a ir por el camino fácil y prestado Hiruka de Love Hina para trabajar. Pero se acabó ahora hurra por mí! El tercer capítulo ya se había redactado (restos de relleno de limón y surtidos)

Sentí que este capítulo fue una decepción, mi corazón no estaba en ella durante la segunda mitad del limón, pero he intentado y no ha salido tan mal.

Hiruka es de 2 años mayor que Ayame en este (que es 19 para aquellos de ustedes que tienen problemas matemáticamente) y OOC (incluso para un personaje de una serie diferente).

Unas semanas después de la primera se reúnen Ayame y Naruto habían estado reuniendo regularmente en casi cualquier lugar que tenían un poco de intimidad, en su casa, en su apartamento, en el callejón detrás del soporte, bajo el mostrador en el stand, en el mostrador de la entrada . Ellos se habían reunido casi a diario cada vez que Naruto no tenía una misión.

Era la mañana después de una muy larga noche que Ayame decidió visitar a su viejo amigo Hiruka que poseía un té reposar conocido por su dango. Hiruka estaba preparando para el día en Ayame entró en su stand con una siempre tan leve cojera, sonriendo alegremente. "Ayame-chan, mucho tiempo sin verte! Veo que has estado teniendo un poco de diversión ... así que qué usted finalmente consigue el valor para estar a solas" sonó Hiruka con un brillo en sus ojos sabiendo.

"Mañana Hiru-chan, y sí, de hecho, ocurrió hace un par de semanas y hemos estado yendo en ello casi sin parar desde entonces. Yo no creo que pueda mantenerse al día con él nunca más, sólo tiene demasiada resistencia , cuando estoy listo para pasar por ahí que está apenas haber roto a sudar. Es una locura! " medio gimió Ayame

"Pero no lo cambiaría por nada del todo ¿verdad?" comentó Hiruka

"Por supuesto que no", fue la respuesta "No para nada, aunque no estoy seguro de que me lo voy a satisfacer, quiero decir que me maneja tan fácilmente que me hace creer que necesito ayuda, puedes ayudar a mí no usted? Sé que es mucho pedir, pero confío en ti ".

"Bueno, primero, ¿estás seguro? Y en segundo lugar, ¿es tan colgado como Hinata dijo que es?" dijo Hiruka con una mirada completamente seria en su rostro.

Ayame pareció debatir consigo misma antes de asentir "Mientras hacemos esto juntos no tengo ningún problema con él. Y que conste que es un infierno de mucho más grande"

"Muy bien, esto debe ser divertido! Solo tengo que preguntar cuán grande es él?"

"Se trata de un pie de largo y bastante gruesa, siendo follada por él siente como su conseguir un brazo empujó en vosotros"

"Ay que puedan herir No creo que estoy listo para algo así", dijo Hiruka con un estremecimiento. Ayame miró con ojos alegres "y usted no será capaz de caminar por una semana! Naruto tenía que cubrirme con un Kage Bunshin henged. Pero yo no cambiaría la experiencia por nada."

Hiruka estremeció esto sería tanto buenas como malas, que sería genial mientras dura, pero que podría arruinar a sí misma por otros hombres, después de todo, no muchos se cuelgan como los caballos. Le gustaba la sensación de estar lleno y alargada, pero nadie lo haría fácilmente después de una noche con Naruto.

"Estoy en pero te juro si ningún otro hombre me agrada después os culpo!" declarado Hiruka.

Ayame chilló felizmente "Gracias, yo sabía que podía contar contigo! Sé en mi casa alrededor de las 7"

Los dos dijeron que su despedida de Ayame y abandonó el puesto de té ni darse una figura sombría sentado en un rincón oscuro de la cabina, la figura sonrió maliciosamente y desapareció.

Ni siquiera la figura sombreada vio Jiraya con un fuerte hemorragia nasal escondidos en un árbol cercano.

Naruto llamó a la puerta de Ayame, que le habían dicho que estar allí a las 7:30 y estaba justo a tiempo. Ayame abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar, lo que conduce directamente a la sala sin decir una palabra.

Naruto se preguntó qué estaba pasando. La había enfurecido de alguna manera? Tenía que ... Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente cortados cuando un par de manos envuelto alrededor de él por la espalda y se deslizó en sus pantalones. Estaba confundido, Ayame estaba delante de él, y sosteniendo su mano, pero había dos manos femeninas en los pantalones, masajeando su miembro.

Ayame se rió y la expresión de su cara, "sorpresa Naruto-kun! Espero que les guste mi regalo para ti."

Naruto se quedó sin habla cuando se volvió para mirar a la mujer caliente acariciar sus testículos.

"Ayame-chan es taaan grande! ¿Cómo a caber en?" preguntó Hiruka.

Ayame se rió de nuevo "Naruto-kun es Hiruka-chan, me imaginé que tiene demasiada energía para mí, así que llamé de alguna ayuda. Ahora sé que va a ser difícil al principio, pero usted puede tomar tanto como usted desea , para esta noche, en cuanto a mí, en cualquier momento que quieras ".

Hiruka se quitó los pantalones de Naruto revelando su enorme polla. Ella lamió tiernamente la cabeza mientras acariciaba su pene, Ayame se unió a ella rápidamente y jugó con las niñas mayores pechos a través de su ropa, mientras que lamer y chupar la carne de Naruto.

Naruto aún tenía que decir nada ya que todavía estaba en shock por lo que estaba pasando, su novia había llevado a otra mujer en el dormitorio sin que se lo que el tema arriba, todo fue idea suya!

Pronto las niñas recogieron el ritmo aparentemente acaba besando a otra con Naruto en el medio. "Chicas, voy a eyacular!" él gimió. Ayame y Hiruka duplicaron sus esfuerzos y esperaban bateador bebé de Naruto con la boca abierta.

Naruto gruñó mientras soplaba su carga en todo el rostro, se calmó y se sentó en el sofá mientras veía a su novia lamer su semen de la cara de la otra chica.

Ayame se rió cuando Hiruka lamió la última de las corridas de la cara también. Ella comenzó a aflojar la ropa de Hiruka mientras besaba su mejor amiga. "Vamos a darle a Naruto un espectáculo que nunca olvidará!"

Naruto se sentó en un sillón reclinable mientras Ayame y Hiruka enredan entre sí, besando y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel suave y delicada que pudieran llegar.

Hiruka dio la vuelta Ayame y se sentó en su rostro fuertemente, sujetando a la joven hacia abajo. "Cómeme!" gimió Hiruka mientras moliendo su jugoso coño en la cara de su amigo.

Ayame obedeció a la chica y ha rodado felizmente haciendo Hiruka gemido.

Naruto estaba disfrutando del espectáculo, las chicas sin duda conocían el cuerpo de los demás y se sospecha que esta no era la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

Ayame había metido en la parte superior de Hiruka cuando Naruto finalmente salió de sus cavilaciones, su novia tenía tres dedos en el culo de su amiga y estaba tratando de cuarto.

Un minuto más tarde y Ayame se fisting culo de la otra chica dura, Naruto no pudo soportarlo y les saltó. Se estrelló su polla en el coño de Ayame haciéndola gritar, ella no había esperado la intrusión.

Naruto golpeó en ella con tal fuerza que se desplomó de bruces en el coño de Hiruka. Hiruka sonrió preguntándose si ella conseguiría ese monstruo en su interior.

Ayame se contrajo a su alrededor y se desmayó, Naruto se sorprendió por esto, por lo general duró más tiempo. Suavemente se retiró de ella y extrae su mano de ano estirado de su amiga. "Bueno Hiruka parece que Ayame es fuera de la carrera" Naruto se arrodilló entre las piernas de la niña mayor, deslizando la punta de su polla arriba y abajo su raja. "¿Lo quieres?" Hiruka Naruto asintió y se abrió paso pulg

La chica era desafiante con más experiencia que Ayame había sido durante su primera vez, pero Hiruka no era casi capaz de tomar la carne de Naruto con facilidad, se estiró y se rompió en torno a él y nos encantó cada segundo de ella.

Naruto comenzó lentamente, acelerando poco a poco hasta que sus caderas parecían desdibujarse. Hiruka estaba en el cielo, que nunca antes había tenido esta cantidad en sí misma, dudaba que ella nunca más, su cuerpo espasmo gloriosamente mientras su mente sobrecargada sí con sensaciones pocos son los que le había dado.

Sintió Naruto se tensaba en algún momento, ya su simiente llenar su vientre, pero el mundo se oscureció poco después.

Naruto limpieza tanto de las niñas y las llevó a la habitación de Ayame, los puso sobre la cama y se quedó dormido entre ellos sin saber que habría una repetición de la noche a la mañana.

La semana después de la fatídica noche Ayame y Hiruka reunieron en el té de pie otra vez, el primo de Hiruka haber cubierto para ella como ella no podía caminar.

"Hiru-chan!" saludó a Ayame con un poco más de beso amistoso. Hiruka estaba ligeramente sorprendido, poco debido al hecho de que se habían hecho más que apenas una semana antes, pero sorprendido por la forma pública que era, no es que le importaba, pero el viejo Ayame nunca haría algo así.

"Ayame-chan, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué has estado haciendo desde que fuc .. Quiero decir reunió por última vez"

Ayame se rió, "Me han montado prima que es lo que! En el momento en que te fuiste el hijo de puta me achuchó nuevo como agradecimiento y luego otra vez como un regalo para mí y luego de nuevo para divertirse. Ni siquiera me refiero a lo que pasó al caer la noche del mismo día. Él es tan ... enérgico, me encanta! "

Hiruka estaba a punto de responder cuando una mujer apareció junto a ellos, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de sus sholders. "Me gusta el sonido de eso! Cuidar y mano extra?"

"¿Qué demonios Mitarashi-san?" -gritó Hiruka

"Ahora, ahora, me llamo Anko-chan! No pude evitar escuchar la historia de la maravillosa juguete que tiene para un hombre! ¿Puedo jugar con él?"

Ayame se ofendió, Naruto no era su juguete si algo era su juguete. "¡No! ¿Qué crees que diría? Usted no puede irrumpir en nuestra conversación y pedir que se joda! Él es mío y sólo mío, puedo necesitar ayuda de vez en cuando, pero ¡NO!" gritó Ayame.

Anko tiene una mirada diabólica en su rostro, "Déjame jugar con él, incluso se podría unirse a mí no me importa, pero lo voy a joder, no se me hace cuento la hokage que ha estado haciendo el vago en misiones porque su novia aspirado lejos su energía a través de su polla! "

"¡Perra! Naruto no haría eso!" argumentado Ayame.

Anko sonrió sádicamente "¿En serio, ¿qué otra razón podría tener para negarse a tomar las misiones que tienen más de unos pocos días? Siempre ha saltado en las misiones largas difíciles, pero no últimamente."

"Ha estado haciendo eso? Quiero decir que él ha estado en el pueblo más a menudo últimamente, pero todavía". Dicho Ayame en la confusión. "Ahora voy a tomar parte en uno de sus festivales de mierda nocturnas o voy a soltar la sopa, admin que no le gusta cuando ninjas aflojas todo si el ninja en cuestión no es muy querido."

Ayame suspiró con resignación "que Fine puta sádica, hacerlo, pero voy a conseguir la venganza." Ella dijo mordazmente.

Anko chilló felizmente "Esto va a ser muy divertido!"

AN: Capítulo 2 ha ido, ahora para el capítulo 3 ...

Anko es una perra ne? Que conste que me gusta Anko suave de vez en cuando, pero creo que su personaje se supone que es una seductora, pero su pasado jodido con lo que su cabeza le no tan agradable. De cualquier manera el próximo capítulo será de hasta ... algún momento de este año ... en realidad es sólo acerca de hacer. Yo estaba enojado y estresado cuando lo escribí así que ten cuidado.


End file.
